UNA NOCHE ENTRE TRES ERIZOS
by BRUNO-THE-FOX
Summary: e aqui un lemon que esccribi es un trio entre silver,sonic y shadow


**Una noche entre tres erizos**

Sonic coqueteaba son silver en un café cerca de su casa, quería con silver a pesar que seguía amando a shadow, quería una pequeña aventura, pronto silver y Sonic se acercaron mas, se empezaron a susurrar asta que sus labios quedaron cerca, se miraron a lo ojos asta que Sonic agarro a silver de la espalda y le robo un beso apasionado.

Se abrasaron mas asta que silver interrumpió.

"Sonic asta donde llegaremos ehh?"

"no lo se" Sonic pensaba asta que le dijo a silver en forma de susurro en el oído.

"acompáñame a mi casa te vas a divertir un rato"

Silver acepto dócilmente y lo siguió a su casa caminado agarrados de la mano.

Al llegar a la casa sonic le dijo a silver "espera un poco en la puerta ya regreso", silver espero mientras sonic en la casa observaba si se encontraba shadow y regreso a con silver "entra, acompáñame" silver asintió y lo siguió asta el cuarto de shadow y Sonic.

Sonic dio un suspiro e intento abrir la puerta, pero esta estaba serrada eso no le importo saco su llave y la abrió lentamente, en eso shadow no se dio cuenta porque estaba ocupado con su "trabajito", shadow se estaba masturbado lujuriosamente,

Estaba muy concentrado con los ojos serrados fuertemente, sacado algunos gemidos y acariciándose el pecho sensualmente.

Sonic no se dio cuenta asta que dio unas miradas al cuarto y vio al erizo negro como la noche acostado en la cama masturbándose, Sonic se ruborizo y le dijo a silver que se quedara ahí y esperara, silver dándole poca importancia a la situación suspiro y se quedo viendo que asían los erizos.

Sonic camino asta shadow, el seguía sin darse cuenta, asta que Sonic se le acerco y le dijo al oído, "que crees que aces", eso saco de su mundo a shadow y lo miro a los ojos y respondió agitada y vergonzosamente mientras se tapaba con unas sabanas.

"ohh mmm yo este… nadaaa... solo (ay ya me cacharon) a OK se que hacia"

Shadow observo la habitación y miro a silver.

"quien es ese erizo ehh?!!" dijo shadow histéricamente

" ohh" Sonic bajo la cabeza y pensó - "maldita sea que le digo miarda" saco una lagrimas y confeso

Shadow hoyo todo y vio a su compañero triste por lo que iba hacer, así que lo agarro del mentón y le dio un beso algo corto y le dijo.

"no me imparta con tal de que siempre me ames" Sonic lo abraso aceptando que shadow lo Abia perdonado, shadow empezó acariciar a Sonic porque seguía lujurioso y excitado.

Le acariciaba y manoseaba, le besaba la boca y el cuello literalmente se lo quería comer, Sonic le acariciaba y pasaba su mano en el pecho blanco de shadow.

Sonic empezó a lamer lentamente el pecho del erizo negro, este lo apretaba y sacaba uno que otro gemido ya que tenia la piel sensible ahí, Sonic siguió bajando su lengua asta llegar arriba de la pelvis, agarro las sabanas que aun tenia y se las quito, vio el pene erecto de shadow y lo agarro del nacimiento, acerco sus labios hacia el miembro y le dio un beso a este luego saco su lengua y se lo lamió lentamente , de la misma manera se lo empezó a meter a su boca, lo chupaba fuertemente queriendo exprimirlo sin dejar nada, shadow agarraba de la parte de atrás de la cabeza mientras le acariciaba las púas.

Silver veía el espectáculo mientras se excitaba…

Shadow le acaricio indicándole que lo hiciera mas fuerte, así lo hizo, shadow empezó a gemir mas y deliraba del placer que el ojiesmeralda le hacia sentir.

Ahhh!!!! Ohh dios Sonic!!!... grito cuando llego al orgasmo.

So...so...sonic… trataba de decir mientras tenia la respiración agitada.

Lo agarro de la cara y le dio un beso mientras lo abrasaba fuertemente acostado en la cama.

Shadow se inclino y vio a silver muy excitado por el "show" que hicieron, agarro de la mano a Sonic, se pararon y caminaron al erizo de color plata.

"Quieres divertirte conmigo y Sonic ehh?"

Silver asintió, shadow lo agarro con un brazo de las caderas y lo acerco a su cara, "te vas a divertir ", le robo un beso y le quito la camisa ya sudada por el calor que se había echo en ese cuarto, el ojicarmesi le lamió el cuello mientras Sonic lo abrasaba atrás de el, shadow se hinco y le quito el cinturón, le desabrocho el pantalón, bajo el cierre, y le bajo el pantalón con todo y ropa interior mostrando el "paquete" de silver, se lo metió a la boca y le dio unas cuantas lamidas, silver no podía creer lo que pasaba dos erizos le manoseaban el cuerpo entero, el no podía quejarse ya que le gustaba.

Sonic se quito la ropa de una forma muy sensual mientras lo otros dos erizos se quedaban boquiabiertos por así decirlo, la dejo a un lado y se acerco a los demás.

"que esperan" dijo Sonic de una forma burlona.

A shadow le gustaba ser el dominante así que se acerco a Sonic y le dijo que se pusiera en cuatro patas en el piso, Sonic no respondió y obedeció.

Shadow agarro su miembro y penetro lentamente a Sonic, silver se acerco y se sentó cerca de la cara de Sonic y le puso el pene en la cara Sonic supo que hacer y lo metió en su boca.

Shadow penetraba de una forma rápida y un poco fuerte agarrando de las caderas a Sonic fuertemente.

sonic muy excitado seguía lamiendo el miembro de silver, que este deliraba por el placer que sentía, sonic no pudo mas y agarro su pene con la mano derecha mientras se sostenía con mucha fuerza con la mano izquierda, shadow llego al orgasmo dejando su semen dentro de su compañero este no había llegado toda vía, cambiaron de posiciones silver y shadow, silver vio la entrada del azul y le lamió el semen que salio, metió su lengua asiéndola bailar esto saco, algunos movimientos de cadera a el ojiesmeralda, saco su lengua silver , agarro su pene y lo metió, shadow descansaba un poco dejando a los otros divertirse un poco, silver penetraba al azul lentamente mientras lo abrasaba, después de unos minutos, shadow se acerco a sonic y le empozo a besar y lamer la boca de este, juntaban sus lenguas, parecía que hacían un nudo, mientras se besaban shadow se masturbaba, este, a casi llegando al orgasmo se movió y dejo su pene cerca de la cara de sonic que tenia los ojos muy serrados que lo único que sentía era placer total, shadow por un toque de lujuria termino en la cara del ojiesmeralda y le lamió el semen en su cara de una forma muy sensual.

Silver casi llegaba al clímax junto al erizo azul.

Llegando al clímax silver, empezó a penetrar mas rápido asta que llegaron los dos, silver a un mas fuerte lo abraso mientras sonic aun estaba muy agitado, se controlaron y el azul muy cansado se fue a la cama a sentarse, shadow agarro a silver y lo beso, lo puso boca arriba y metió su miembro en la entrada de silver, este saco unos gemidos de dolor ya que casi no había tenido mucho sexo, shadow lo agarro y lo llevo a su pecho para calmarlo aun penetrándolo, lo soltó cuando se calmo, no tardo mucho en acostumbrase cuando lo hizo le ordeno a shadow que lo hiciera mucho mas fuerte, este encantado lo hizo, el ojiesmeralda veía como su amado penetraba a alguien mas que a el de un forma muy salvaje y loca, sonic no lo pudo ignorar se éxito mucho al ver eso y se empezó a masturbar, mientras se acariciaba lujuriosamente, shadow y silver gemían y gritaban mucho asta que silver se corrió mientras el otro envestía mas fuerte ya que casi tenia un orgasmo, cuando lo tubo, abraso a silver y le dijo al oído, "estas muy delicioso", sonic siguió asta que se corrió, se levanto y se acerco a los demás y los abraso en el piso, diciéndoles que jamás sentiría algo igual y que los amaba a los dos por igual.

Los tres quedaron dormidos en el piso todo manchado de sudor y semen nada les importaba en ese momento.

Fin


End file.
